Je te vois
by Vampirou
Summary: Sterek - Ses yeux avaient été touchés, il ne voyait plus, pourtant ...


**Yo !**

 **A l'origine posté sur WattPad, je viens la reposter ici.**

 **Pairing : Sterek**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Rien à moi sauf l'histoire TuT**

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Stiles était devenu aveugle à la suite d'un combat, auquel il n'aurait pas dû participer. La meute l'avait mis en garde pourtant, comme à chaque fois, mais Stiles ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis se battre et attendre que l'un d'entre eux se fasse tuer. Alors il avait pris sa Jeep et était partit à la poursuite des méchants, comme à chaque fois, il se mettait en danger.

La meute avait fini par les vaincre, mais Stiles avait été blessé, ses yeux avaient été touchés.  
Quand il se réveilla à l'hôpital, seul l'obscurité lui avait répondu et le son des instruments médicaux autour de lui. Son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé, il ne voyait plus, il paniquait à l'idée de ce qu'il lui arrivait. L'adolescent ressenti, la présence de quelqu'un à moitié couché sur le lit dans lequel il pensait être. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais sa gorge était sèche et aucun son n'en sorti, alors il bougea légèrement pour montrer qu'il était réveillé. La personne à son côté sentit le mouvement du garçon et se redressa instantanément.

_ Stiles ? Tiens bois ça. Dit l'homme en lui mettant la paille dans la bouche.

Cette voix Stiles la connaissait et le visage de son père apparu dans sa tête.

_ Papa ? Demanda-t-il pour confirmation.

_ Oui mon fils, c'est moi.

_ Je ne vois plus rien. Murmura-t-il aux bords des larmes.

Le shérif était au courant de l'état de santé de son fils, les médecins l'avaient prévenu, malgré le fait qu'ils ignoraient la raison de cette soudaine cécité. Les examens pratiqués ne révélaient aucun problème oculaire ou neuronales, pourtant le jeune homme ne voyait plus. Ses yeux ne répondaient pas aux stimuli.

_ Je sais fiston. Ne t'inquiète pas nous allons trouver une solution.

La solution n'était jamais arrivée et le garçon qui avait un don pour l'observation avait vu, sans mauvais jeux de mots, son talent disparaître. Les semaines qui suivirent son diagnostique avaient été difficiles, mais au fur et à mesure que son état ne changeait pas Stiles avait finit par s'y faire. La maison avait été équipée de façon à ce que l'adolescent puisse s'y déplacer en toute sécurité. Il avait refusé les visites de ses amis, même Scott ne parvenait pas à aller plus loin que la porte d'entrée de la maison Stilinski, l'hyperactif ne voulait pas de la pitié de ses amis, c'était sa faute s'il était aveugle, il le savait. Seule Mélissa était autorisée à venir le voir, sa situation dans le domaine médical étant son seul droit d'entrée, alors elle transmettait à la meute le peu d'information qu'elle recevait de Stiles, la plupart du temps elle ne leur disait rien, car tout simplement Stiles n'avait rien dit. Ses amis se faisaient de plus en plus de soucis pour lui.

Le calme était revenu sur Beacon Hills, mais ils avaient l'impression que le combat qu'ils menaient contre l'hyperactif était le plus dur qu'ils aient connus.

Cela faisait presque 6 mois maintenant que Stiles vivait dans l'obscurité, ses amis n'avaient jamais baissé les bras, espérant qu'un jour leur Stiles leur reviendrait. « Il a seulement besoin de temps. » Leur avait dit le shérif après une énième tentative de visite.

C'était le cas, l'adolescent avait juste eu besoin de temps. C'était pourquoi aujourd'hui, il avait demandé à son père de l'emmener au loft de Derek en étant sûr d'y retrouver la meute. Sa canne blanche à la main, il avait monté les étages comme autrefois se souvenant de chaque couloir qu'il devait emprunter, chaque porte qu'il devait pousser.

Devant la porte de l'appartement, il se mit à douter, mais il repensa aux derniers mois qui s'étaient écoulés, il avait tellement travaillé, apprendre le braille avait été la chose la plus difficile, mais il ne voulait pas revenir vers ses amis avec encore plus de faiblesses qu'il n'en avait déjà. Il ne voulait pas les voir avant d'être sûr qu'il ne serait pas une gêne, il voulait développer ses autres sens, c'est comme ça que Deaton était venu à son aide. Le vétérinaire lui avait appris à mieux écouter les bruits qui l'entouraient, à mieux sentir les odeurs qui se dégageaient et à améliorer les sensations de ses touchers. Le développement de ses sens plus ses souvenirs, lui avaient permis de déceler la lumière dans la noirceur qu'était sa vie à présent.

Les doutes enfin dissipés, il caressa la porte en métal froid et inspira à plein poumon. Il entendit les bruits à l'intérieur, ses amis étaient tout présents, le jeune homme serra le poing et toqua. La porte s'ouvrit devant lui et un cri de surprise atteignit ses tympans. Alors que l'adolescent se préparait à se confondre en excuses pour son comportement, des dizaines de bras l'enveloppèrent et les visages de sa famille de cœur se dessinèrent dans son cerveau avec un sourire sur chacun d'eux.

_ J'étouffe. Réussit-il à dire et le groupe s'éloigna de quelque pas.

_ Stiles tu m'as tellement manqué. Dit une voix avec un léger sanglot.

 **** **Scott.**

_ Tu nous as manqué à tous. Dit une autre.

 **Isaac.**

_Ne refais jamais ça !

 **Lydia.**

_ Les gars, je suis désolé, je... Je ne... Je ne voulais pas. Je suis désolé.

La vérité, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi leur dire, comment leur expliquer qu'il s'en voulait tellement de les avoir abandonnés. Finalement comme à son habitude, il entra dans un monologue difficile à suivre en leur expliquant la situation, du jour où il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital à aujourd'hui en passant par sa culpabilité et son apprentissage avec Deaton. Malgré le voile sur ses yeux, il pût sentir les visages de ses amis se fondre dans la tristesse pendant son récit.

_ ... J'ai mis du temps, mais maintenant, je suis là... Et je vous promets que je ne partirai pas. Finit-il.

Après plusieurs remontrances et quelques questions le dossier était clos, plus personne n'en reparlerai.  
Quelque chose gênait, malgré tout, le jeune homme, une personne n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était arrivé, une personne à qui il avait pensé chaque jour, une personne qui devait le détester encore plus qu'avant. Sachant pertinemment qu'il était ici, il voulait l'entendre ne serait-ce que grogner.

_ Je te vois, tu sais. Lâcha-t-il, alors que son regard noisette se relevait dans la direction de celui qui lui avait tant manqué.

L'homme le regarda surpris, mais ne dit rien restant les bras croisés sur son torse les sourcils froncés. Les autres, eux, avaient presque arrêté de respirer quand Stiles avait ouvert la bouche et le silence avait rempli la pièce. Les regards des adolescents passaient de Derek à Stiles s'en trop comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire.

Stiles se leva de la chaise où il était assis, lâcha sa canne blanche au sol et se dirigea lentement vers le loup. Tous regardaient la scène en train de se dérouler devant eux prêt à intervenir en cas de chute de l'hyperactif, mais celui-ci n'avait aucunement besoin de leur aide, il évita le tabouret à sa droite et la table à sa gauche, la démarche souple et féline. Scott inspira fort quand Stiles arriva à la hauteur de l'estrade, mais l'hyperactif leva le pied et monta la marche. Il venait d'éviter tous les obstacles sur son passage avec aisance.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Derek, Stiles sentit la chaleur se dégager du loup et entendit les battements de son cœur. L'ancien Alpha n'osait pas bouger, obnubilé par l'adolescent.

_ Je te vois Derek. Dit-il lorsqu'il déposa sa main sur la joue de celui-ci. Je t'ai toujours vu et je te verrais toujours.

Derek ferma les yeux et poussa sur la main posée sur sa joue.

_ Moi aussi.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

 **Youhou ! J'ai pas tué quelqu'un ! Ouais, ok il est aveugle mais il est vivant !**

 **Je sais, on est léger – très léger, oui oh ça va à peine sous entendu - sur le Sterek... un jour je ferais peut être une suite ^^**

 **Bisous Bisous**


End file.
